Wish
by DHackw5090
Summary: Jess was Jeff's best friend's lil sister. She was 10, he was 17. She thought he liked him but he never did. Now she's in the WWE and getting married. What will Jeff do when he sees her again? Also she's not the chubby girl anymore she's a woman! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Peeps, I'm so mad that Fanfiction.net cut off all music groups! Well anyway I decided to make a big impact on Jeff Hardy from the WWE. So this is my first real chapter to chapter story! So I hope you guys like it.  
  
TITLE- Wish  
  
WRITTEN BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. It would be cool to own WWE or Jeff Hardy or any wrestler. Even though I am related to Jazz. I'm her cousin meaning I black. If you don't believe me you'll see me making an appearance sometime in January when she makes her appearance back in December.  
  
SEQUEL- Only if you want me to.  
  
SUMMARY- The girl Jeff Hardy turns down when he was a teen makes her debut by surprise. See when Jessica was 10 Jeff was 17 turning 18 in a few months. Jessica was Jeff's friend Mark's little sister. He thought she was cool and cute but she was only 10. He was always there helping her with her homework and she thought it was because he liked her. So one night she went to his house and as soon as he opened it she ran to him and kissed him. She told him she was in love with him and he told her he didn't and he already had a girlfriend. She ran home crying that night. Jeff always felt guilty till that one night of at RAW. All the people from RAW and SMACKDOWN were having a lumber match. That's when she makes her debut. She's now 19 and no longer the chubby girl from North Carolina. He's 26 and he finally sees what he missed out. But will she let him get what he never had or will her fiancée come into the deal.  
  
(Please will everyone review? I promise everyone who like Jeff Hardy Fanfiction can enjoy it. Also I wrote a poem for the September 11th attacks. I wanna know if I should post it for all you people? If you think I should please tell. Thanxs and now here's the story also it's starts off in a flashback until present time.)  
  
"Flashback"  
  
I can't wait till I tell Jeff my secret. Can you just picture it? Mrs. Jeff Hardy. I just love the sound of it. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked at myself. I weighed 167 pounds at 10. I was fat I know. All the kids my age I liked, liked the small, skinny kids. I don't know why. I was a cool person and I was nice. I was made fun of all the time but whenever I saw Jeff he always made me happy. He was what every girl needed, wanted, or should have. He was nice, handsome, wild, nice eyes, family man, honest, had a job, had a car, and he mostly had respect. He was also caring. I mean he would give his blood away, give money to homeless people, and go visit old people in the retirement homes. Also he loved poetry and he could draw. I remember on my 10th birthday he drew a picture of my body with angel wings around my back and a halo around my head. He colored it. He also gave me a bracelet with my name in diamonds. He was too perfect.  
  
I got off my bed and went into my closet to find something nice to wear so when I tell Jeff I feel the same way we can have something real. I picked out a spaghetti red shirt and my black baggy jeans. I put them on and ran over to Jeff's house, which was only 3 houses away. My mom and dad were at work and my brother was sleep. I knew Jeff's dad was a hard sleeper and his older brother Matt was in college. I ran to his house and knocked on the door. He was the one who answered it. I just immediately kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Woah, woah, Jess. What are you doing?" He asked as he pushed me off him. I loved him when he called me Jess, which was short for Jessica. "What do you mean? I'm here to tell you I feel the same way." "Same way?" "Don't you like me?" "Yeah, but as a friend." "Jeff, hurry up and come on. I'm waiting!" Some girl yelled. "Who's that?" I asked. "Um, that's Beth. My girlfriend." "Girlfriend. What about us?" "Us!?" "There was never an 'US'. Got it?" "What about all the times you helped me with homework and when you gave me that diamond bracelet?" "Jess, listen you to yourself. You're saying that me Jeff Hardy, 17, is dating Jessica Parker 10. I'm 7 years older than you. Besides I'll be 18 soon and you'll be 11 next year." "So all those times that you gave me stuff was just for friendly times?" "Yes." "You never liked me?" I could tell that my eyes were beginning to get glassy. "I did like you, as a friend though." I just nodded my head and backed away when I saw a girl come downstairs with nothing but cover over her. She was amazingly beautiful with long dark brown hair and spotless tan skin. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue with a hint speck of green in them. She had pink firm but pouty lips. Compared to fat old me I was nothing but a black girl with Carmel skin, brown big eyes, and mid-long black hair. I was probably ugly to him anyway.  
  
"Jess, where are you going?" Jeff asked after he noticed me backing up. "Home." Was all I said as he turned around to see 'Beth'. By the time Jeff turned around Jessica was no where in sight.  
  
"End of Flashback"  
  
Here I was 9 years later. All my hard work was being paid for. I was going to be the newest girl high-flyer in the WWE. Since Lita A.K.A. Amy Dumas was on RAW I decided to work with Stephanie McMahon at SMACKDOWN. Also because I didn't wanna work with Jeff. I was such an idiot back then thinking a 17-year-old would like a mere 10-year-old. By, now I was 19. Still in college, getting married, and not so big. I still weighed 154 pounds but it wasn't fat, it was muscle. Married? That's wrong, I'm getting married to Jacob, my boyfriend of 3 years. He cheated on me twice but I still love me. He cheated on me when we were in high school. He's change though because it's been almost 2 years since he's cheated on me. Trust me I didn't take him back for like 4 months after he cheated on me the first time. For the second time it took me almost close to 2 years. Then now it's perfect. He's the nicest man ever.  
  
His name is Jacob Justice. Most people call him J. J. Like me. He's 6'2 and weighs 212 pounds. He's in college to be a lawyer. He's 23. He looks just like Justin Timberlake from *Nsync except he's a little taller. Yes, he's white and I love him with all my heart. After my little incident with Jeff he moved away somewhere where to I don't know but the next time I heard him he was a wrestler for the WWF. Both he and his brother. Here I was.  
  
I walked into the Memphis TN., Pyramid Arena, and walked through the lobby and showed the security guard my backstage pass. I walked through the arena were some wrestler's like Test, Steve Blackman, Christian, and Triple H gave me odd looks. I could feel their eyes looking at my body and trust me I didn't like it. I walked and walked passing locker rooms till I found the one I was looking for. Stephanie McMahon.  
  
I knocked on the door twice till I heard a delicate but firm voice come out.  
  
"Come in!" It yelled. I walked in and closed the door. "Awww, Ms. Or should I say Mrs. Parker." I laughed at her comment as she was getting off her seat behind her desk. Her room was a lightly painted peach wall with pictures of gardens. Her desk was a hard cover with family photos and assignment books. She had pens and pencils and everything. The room had couches and chairs with her nicely leather black recliner.  
  
"I'm here for the wrestling." "Yes, I saw your tapes. You're pretty impressive." "Thank you." "You're hired." "What? That quick? Don't you wanna see my moves in action?" "No, not really. We here at the WWE family love our family, which means we trust them and I would love for you to be apart of my family. Plus you have great manners and now that's what we at the WWE needs at the moment because of the feud." I was speechless. I was going to be a WWE diva. "Thank You Ma'am. Thank you." "No problem. Now you need a new name." We both started to think. "What about Jess?" Just the name brought back the memories of that night. "Um, ok." "Good."  
  
"Now what about you're talking skills." She asked me. "Talking skills?" "Yes, how good is you're grammar?" "I guess pretty good." "Not good enough." You're style will be like Amy's except a little more sluttier." "Sluttier?" "Yes, a little more showy." "I don't know." "You do want this job right?" "Yeah.but" "So buts." The knock at the door startled us.  
  
"Steph open up! Who the hell is this Jessica Parker your pairing me up with?" Yelled a southern accent sort of like mine.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked. "Jeff Hardy, the biggest baby of them all." Jeff. Here? Steph went to the door and opened it when Jeff came running in. When I saw him he resembled nothing of when I saw him before. This time he was wearing a white wife beater with a some black baggy jeans and white sneakers. His hair was green and blue. The last time I saw him his hair was a short blonde. His back was towards me the whole time.  
  
"Who is this girl?" "Jessica Parker." Was all Stephanie said. "I know the name." "She's here right now if you don't remember her." "Remember her? I don't know her." "Turn around." He turned around to see me. "Jess." "Jeff." I could feel his eyes scanning over my body in a good way.  
  
He then ran up to hug me. His hug was so tight and it lifted me up in the air. I couldn't hug back because the hug was unexpected, which meant my hands and arms were stuck to his chest. He smelled of 'Tommy' cologne and sweat. It was a pleasant smell. It was the first time I felt safe around anyone's arms. I mean Jacob's hugs and sweet kisses were good but Jeff's hug was more than better than any kiss. He soon figured my hand weren't moving and let me down.  
  
"Nice hug." I said as he put me down. "Sorry. Just the joy of seeing you brings back memories of when I used to help you with homework and stuff." "don't forget that night too." He looked at me confused and then his face went to a 'I'm-so-so-sorry-I-didn't-mean-to-make-you-mad-or-sad' face. "Jess, I'm so sorry." "It's ok. I was just a dumb 5th grader. No way, was a 12th grader gonna like me." Jeff decided to change the subject. "How old are you now? 25, 22, what?" "19." "What? College girl." "Yeah." "How's life?" "Good, the fact that I'm happy, a new worker, sleepy, hungry, a new house, and oh, yeah, getting married." I said all in one breath. "MARRIED!?" Jeff yelled out in anger.  
  
(A/N: What's wrong with Jeff? Will she tell him her secret and will he tell her secret about he fiancée. Also what secret are they both hiding? This was the first chapter. Sort of long huh? Or is it just short? Anyway please review. Also Love Always, DHack. This story is dedicated to all my friends back home in Memphis! BYE!) 


	2. How Could You?

Hey Peeps, I'm so mad that Fanfiction.net cut off all music groups! Well anyway I decided to make a big impact on Jeff Hardy from the WWE. So this is my first real chapter to chapter story! So I hope you guys like it.  
  
TITLE- Wish  
  
WRITTEN BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. It would be cool to own WWE or Jeff Hardy or any wrestler. Even though I am related to Jazz. I'm her cousin meaning I black. If you don't believe me you'll see me making an appearance sometime in January when she makes her appearance back in December.  
  
SEQUEL- Only if you want me to.  
  
SUMMARY- The girl Jeff Hardy turns down when he was a teen makes her debut by surprise. See when Jessica was 10 Jeff was 17 turning 18 in a few months. Jessica was Jeff's friend Mark's little sister. He thought she was cool and cute but she was only 10. He was always there helping her with her homework and she thought it was because he liked her. So one night she went to his house and as soon as he opened it she ran to him and kissed him. She told him she was in love with him and he told her he didn't and he already had a girlfriend. She ran home crying that night. Jeff always felt guilty till that one night of at RAW. All the people from RAW and SMACKDOWN were having a lumber match. That's when she makes her debut. She's now 19 and no longer the chubby girl from North Carolina. He's 26 and he finally sees what he missed out. But will she let him get what he never had or will her fiancée come into the deal.  
  
(Thanxs 4 all the peeps who reviewed the first chapter. Weren't that many but I'm gonna finish the story even though if that's all the reviews! Also if there are any people out there with Music or Artist Fanfiction e-mail me for further information on why I'm asking you this question. Enough of my babbling here's the second chapter!)  
  
"What!?" He yelled at me.  
  
"Hey, if you're going to yell get the hell out of my office!" Stephanie yelled. "Ok, we will Ms. McMahon."  
  
"Please just call me Steph or Stephanie."  
  
"Ok, Jeff we need to talk." Jeff then grabbed my arm without telling me. He then dragged me into his dressing room where Matt was.  
  
"Guess what Matt?" I asked him.  
  
"Hey, Jess! What's up?"  
  
"Marriage that's what." Jeff mumbled.  
  
"You're getting married? What are you thinking?"  
  
"I don't see what the big fucking deal is. I'm not getting married to either one of you guys. God."  
  
"You're only 19. That's a tad bit too young to be getting married don't you think?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"Hell no. It's my life. I think I can make my own damn decisions."  
  
"How long have you been dating the guy?" Matt asked me.  
  
"What's up with the search? You're treating me like a 9 year old."  
  
"We just want you to be safe. Is he coming on the road with you?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"No."  
  
"How old is he?" Matt asked me.  
  
"23."  
  
"2-fucking-3? That's way too old. How old were you when you two started dating?" Matt asked me.  
  
"I was 15 and he was 19." "What? What's his name?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"Jacob Justice." Right after I said that a knock at the door came. I looked at Jeff and he wanted to just rip me up right there I swear. I then looked at Matt and he had the same expression on his face.  
  
"Come in!" Yelled Matt.  
  
Just then a girl with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her skin was perfect and her body was amazing.  
  
"Hey babe." She said.  
  
"Hey baby." Jeff said.  
  
"Hey Matt." She said.  
  
"Hey Beth." He replied. She then turned towards me.  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked me.  
  
"Um, I don't think so. You look awfully familiar though." I said.  
  
"I remember you now!" The girl said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're Jessica. That 10-year-old who came over that night while I was over Jeff's house. You know when you left he started talking about you. He said why was that little kid over here, and I wouldn't date her for a million dollars."  
  
I could feel my eyes started to get watery.  
  
"Did you really say that Jeff?" I asked looking at him while he took a big gulp.  
  
"Um, Jess, I didn't. I mean I did but, I was only a kid back then, I didn't know better."  
  
"You asshole." I said before running out the door.  
  
"JESS, WAIT!" Jeff yelled but it was too late Jess was already gone.  
  
Later on that Night  
  
"King, I don't know, Jeff's looking a little tired right now." J. R. said.  
  
"I know, but look at Lita's puppies!" King said as J. R. just rolled his eyes. (A/N: I know the Hardy Boyz r no longer a tag team but in my story they r and there r no separate shows. They are all on the same show!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, my! Jeff Hardy just got throwed into the lumberjack men." J. R. yelled.  
  
There was a lumberjack match going on between the Hardyz and Rosie and Jamal.  
  
Jeff finally got back in the ring while backstage Jess was laughing.  
  
"Yes, Jamal has just gotten put out the ring! You kick his ass and you kick it good!" J. R. yelled.  
  
There was Kane, the Undertaker, the Rock, Spike, and Bubba-Ray Dudley on the Hardyz side. On Rosie and Jamal's side there was Brock Lesner, Test, William Regal, Edge, and Reverend D-Von Dudley.  
  
The match was amazing little did anyone know Jess was about to make her debut!  
  
After Rosie went to get the pin, Jess came running down with some white baggy pants, a bra, and see through mesh shirt. Lita decided that this was her chance at distracting the referee. While Lita got up Jess slide into the ring and gave Rosie her own version of a Twist of Fate and the climbed up the turnbuckle and gave him a double swantom bomb right before Test came and pulled Lita down making her hit her head on the mat by accident but she was ok.  
  
Jeff nor anyone in the ring was supposed to notice so when Jeff got up he didn't notice a thing. All he saw was Jess checking on Lita (A.K.A. Amy Dumas). He then did a rollover on Rosie. 1-2-3! And you're winners are the Hardy Boyz! The crowd rejoiced with excitement and wanted to know who that beautiful girl with baggy cloths was.  
  
After the Show  
  
"You were amazing!" All the that were cheering me on once I was done.  
  
I walked down the long narrow hallway and spotted a girl with red hair.  
  
"Hey Amies!"  
  
"Hey Jess."  
  
"Where's the guys?"  
  
"Well, Jeff's out with Beth and Matt's well. How the hell am I suppose to know? He does his own little thing every now and then."  
  
"I thought you two were dating?"  
  
"Oh, we are. But I'm sure he doesn't want me to be all up in his own little bubble world." We both giggled at her comment.  
  
"Are they still mad at me?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That I'm 19 getting married."  
  
"Don't worry about them. Jeff and Matt are just trying to protect you from getting hurt because you're so young. Don't worry get used to it. Just try and have some fun without them on your case ok?"  
  
"Gotcha Amies!" I said smiling.  
  
"That's my girl!"  
  
Just then Jeff came running down the hall.  
  
"Amy, where's my bag?" He asked right before stopping and glaring at me.  
  
"I don't know. Have you asked Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, and he wants you to meet him right now."  
  
"Alright. See ya later Jess and you were amazing tonight. See ya at the hotel room."  
  
"Bye." That left me and him in the hall all alone. He then started staring at me. I could tell people could feel the tension building up because everyone was starting to stop and look.  
  
"What are you looking at rainbow?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure it out. Are you a whore or just a slut?"  
  
How could he say that. I started to clutch my knuckles when they started to turn white.  
  
"Why are you saying these things about me?"  
  
"It's the truth. I bet you slept with him didn't you? How old were you?"  
  
I just remained silent.  
  
"TELL ME NOW!"  
  
"What in the hell is your fucking problem if it wasn't me I'll think you were-." I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"If I was what?"  
  
"Jealous!" He just stared at me and moved closer and closer to me where our lips nearly touched.  
  
"You think your so tough don't you Jeff?" I asked. His breath was beginning to become ragged.  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"Well, you ain't seen shit yet."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine when something happens don't come crying to me. I'm just trying to protect you."  
  
"Protect me? Where you protecting me when Beth started telling me all that crap about what you said after I left?" He stayed silent.  
  
"I didn't think so." I whispered only loud enough for him to hear me before pushing him away. I could feel his eyes on me whole I turned the corner. I knew then and there that this was going to be a hell of a ride.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, what did you cat's think of this chapter? I really think I did an amazing job on this one. Please this chapter was Rated R for language but the next one will be PG13! Will everyone please review this story because I think this is going to be my best one yet. If you like this one please read Kiss The Pain Away by me also and I promise you will love it. This chapter was long huh? I took my precious homework time to do it! Please review! I'm out! Love Always, DHack!) 


	3. Ha,Ha,Ha, that's funnyyou're not kidding...

`Hey Peeps, I'm so mad that Fanfiction.net cut off all music groups! Well anyway I decided to make a big impact on Jeff Hardy from the WWE. So this is my first real chapter to chapter story! So I hope you guys like it.  
  
TITLE- Wish  
  
WRITTEN BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. It would be cool to own WWE or Jeff Hardy or any wrestler. Even though I am related to Jazz. I'm her cousin meaning I black. If you don't believe me you'll see me making an appearance sometime in January when she makes her appearance back in December.  
  
SEQUEL- Only if you want me to.  
  
SUMMARY- The girl Jeff Hardy turns down when he was a teen makes her debut by surprise. See when Jessica was 10 Jeff was 17 turning 18 in a few months. Jessica was Jeff's friend Mark's little sister. He thought she was cool and cute but she was only 10. He was always there helping her with her homework and she thought it was because he liked her. So one night she went to his house and as soon as he opened it she ran to him and kissed him. She told him she was in love with him and he told her he didn't and he already had a girlfriend. She ran home crying that night. Jeff always felt guilty till that one night of at RAW. All the people from RAW and SMACKDOWN were having a lumber match. That's when she makes her debut. She's now 19 and no longer the chubby girl from North Carolina. He's 26 and he finally sees what he missed out. But will she let him get what he never had or will her fiancée come into the deal.  
  
(A/N: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the second chapter. As always no one is mine! Here's chapter 3!)  
  
CHAPTER 3- HA, HA, THAT'S FUNNY, YOU'RE NOT KIDDING?  
  
  
  
  
  
I was at the hotel room when the phone rang.  
  
RING, RING, RING  
  
"Who is this calling me in the middle of the night?" I asked.  
  
I then picked up the phone and I could hear heavy breathing in the background.  
  
"Hello?" I asked groggily.  
  
"Babe, it's me!"  
  
"Who's me?"  
  
"Jacob. You're fiancee don't tell me you're forgotten."  
  
"Nah, just playing."  
  
"You don't sound so happy."  
  
"What do you mean? You are calling me at what?" I then turned and looked at my clock. "1:34 in the morning."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No worries. We need to talk anyway."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Jeff Hardy."  
  
"That nerd you used to like?"  
  
"He wasn't a nerd."  
  
"Alright, what about him?"  
  
"He's getting all ticked off for no reason."  
  
"Why would he do that?" "Cause he's stupid."  
  
"And? Anything else new?" We both started to laugh and that made Amy wake up.  
  
She mouthed 'Who's that?'? I told her it was Jacob. She then turned over and fell right back to sleep.  
  
"Why was he mad?" he asked me.  
  
"Cause I told him I was getting married."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Then he called me a slut and whore."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Baby, come down."  
  
"No, I'm coming down there. It seems someone has a lot to learn about respect."  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Sorry but I haft to."  
  
"But baby."  
  
"Bye Jess." Damn. What am I going to do?  
  
  
  
Next morning  
  
I woke up to the sound of a toilet flushing and I look around and found out that Matt and Jeff were in out hotel room talking. I could hear a little of their conversation.  
  
"Do you like her or something?" Amy asked someone.  
  
"No, it's just she's so young and innocent." Jeff said.  
  
"Then why are you treating her like a child then?" Amy asked him.  
  
"I don't know. It just came over me."  
  
"Dude, you like her." Matt said.  
  
"No, I do not. I'm in love with Beth."  
  
"Yeah, right. Then why come every time we say her name you blush?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
This was probably my cue to come out. So I came out and walked to the counter and when they saw me they stopped talking.  
  
"What, please continue." I said as I passed over to Jeff and grabbed an apple.  
  
"Um, nevermind. Come on Matt let's go. See ya Amy. Jessica." Jeff said. I was really hurt he had never called me Jessica and instead of Jess. "Bye." I said.  
  
"What's wrong Jess? You're acting like you just saw a ghost." Amy said after the guys left.  
  
"He called me Jessica."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's never called me that. That's a really big shock to me."  
  
"Come down. He's probably still mad."  
  
"At what though?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What were you guys talking about anyway?" I asked her.  
  
"You and Jeff."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, I mean you and how you guys hate each other." I almost laughed because she was trying to cover something from me and too bad I knew what it was.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
The door rung.  
  
"I'll get it." Amy said as I slid into our bedroom.  
  
"Oh, Jess. Someone's here to see you."  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Just get your ass out here!" She yelled.  
  
I got off the couch and ran to the hallway and there he was.  
  
"Hey Jess."  
  
"Hey Jacob." I said as I ran towards him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Jacob, this is Amy, Amy this is Jacob."  
  
"Hi." Amy said. "Hey." Jacob said.  
  
"Well, I've leave you two love birds alone. Bye." Amy said.  
  
"Bye Amy." She then left.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do today? I mean I have no wrestling work. What do you wanna do?"  
  
"You know what I wanna do." He then leaned in and our lips touched. We began slow and smooth and then went to passionate and rough. He then let his tongue slid into my mouth. He then led me to the bedroom and got on top of me. He then began to un-button my shirt.  
  
"Jacob, stop please."  
  
"What why?" he asked as he was kissing me neck lightly.  
  
"Because I'm still not ready to lose my virginity to you. Can you understand that?"  
  
"Fine." He said as he got off of me.  
  
"I need to talk to Jeff."  
  
"What why?"  
  
"I need to apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I had to do something wrong for him to mad at me."  
  
"No, he's just stupid."  
  
"I haft to go." I said as I pushed him away and buttoned my shirt back up.  
  
I opened the door and he followed me out into the hallway.  
  
"Stop, moving!" he yelled at me. I just kept walking.  
  
"Jess, please stop moving."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'll talk to him."  
  
"No, because you're say something stupid like you really are."  
  
"Why are you getting mad at me?"  
  
"Because I told you not to come. But you still did."  
  
Just then we saw Jeff talking to Amy in the hallway.  
  
"Jeff!" I yelled before Jacob pulled my shoulder where I was facing him. He then pushed me into the wall.  
  
"I told you I would deal with it."  
  
"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Hey get off of her!" Jeff said. Then Jeff cam and pushed him onto the ground.  
  
"You ok Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." Then Jacob stood up.  
  
"Who do you think you are hitting me?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Trying to save my friend that's what?" Jeff said.  
  
"Come on Jess!" Amy yelled. I then tried to run but Jacob gripped my hand and trust me it hurted.  
  
"Get you're damn hands off of me Jacob." I said.  
  
"If I do it's over." Jacob said.  
  
"Fine then it's over!" I yelled. He squeezed my hand harder.  
  
"Stop you're hurting me." I said.  
  
"Let her go or I'll." Jeff said.  
  
"Or you'll what?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Or, I'll tell her you're secret."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go Jess." Jacob said.  
  
"No, tell me now!" I screamed where other superstars were coming out of their rooms.  
  
"You wanna know the secret Jess?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"What secret?" I asked.  
  
"Jacob here has been cheating on you with my girlfriend." We all went silent and Jeff's eyes were locked on mine. Jacob's hold went lighter and lighter till it was gone.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me Jeff?" I asked him.  
  
"I found out yesterday."  
  
"You could have told me when we were fighting in the hallway."  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too. I mean I guess there's no one here I can really trust."  
  
"Jess, you can trust me." Amy said coming out of the corner where she was hiding. (A/N: That's not supposed to be funny.)  
  
"Yeah, you're the only one, and well maybe Matt too."  
  
"Jess, please. Just because I told you this don't shut me out." Jeff said.  
  
"You already did." I then turned to Jacob who was still standing there to my surprise.  
  
"Well, what do you haft to say?" I asked me.  
  
"I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Yeah, well it did. It's over." I said as I threw my ring at him and ran back into the hotel room.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, what did you guys think of this chapter. I think this one was pretty good. I'm going to be hosting my music/artist fanfiction on a hosted site what that is I'll tell you later. Please review! Love Always, DHack!) 


	4. Love Don't Live Here Anymore

`Hey Peeps, I'm so mad that Fanfiction.net cut off all music groups! Well anyway I decided to make a big impact on Jeff Hardy from the WWE. So this is my first real chapter to chapter story! So I hope you guys like it.  
  
TITLE- Wish  
  
WRITTEN BY- Brittany A.K.A. Nick  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own no one. It would be cool to own WWE or Jeff Hardy or any wrestler. Even though I am related to Jazz. I'm her cousin meaning I black. If you don't believe me you'll see me making an appearance sometime in January when she makes her appearance back in December.  
  
SEQUEL- Only if you want me to.  
  
SUMMARY- The girl Jeff Hardy turns down when he was a teen makes her debut by surprise. See when Jessica was 10 Jeff was 17 turning 18 in a few months. Jessica was Jeff's friend Mark's little sister. He thought she was cool and cute but she was only 10. He was always there helping her with her homework and she thought it was because he liked her. So one night she went to his house and as soon as he opened it she ran to him and kissed him. She told him she was in love with him and he told her he didn't and he already had a girlfriend. She ran home crying that night. Jeff always felt guilty till that one night of at RAW. All the people from RAW and SMACKDOWN were having a lumber match. That's when she makes her debut. She's now 19 and no longer the chubby girl from North Carolina. He's 26 and he finally sees what he missed out. But will she let him get what he never had or will her fiancée come into the deal.  
  
(Ok, I know that I haven't updated in awhile. Now, last week I said I was going to post Chapter 4 on Friday and then this Friday if I didn't have 30 reviews, I would take it off. I never got to it so instead of this Friday, it's next Friday. Next Friday, November 1, 2002, if I don't have 30 reviews in this story it will be taken off on November 2. Ok, now that that's over with here's chapter 4!)  
  
CHAPTER 4- LOVE DON'T LIVE HERE ANYMORE  
  
After I ran to back to the hotel room I went to my bed and flopped down and tried to cry, but no tears would come out. I heard the door open and closed and hearing a woman's voice whistling down the halls.  
  
"Hello?" The perky girl said throughout the hotel.  
  
"Hello?" She asked this time louder.  
  
"What?" I finally asked.  
  
"Oh, hello." The girl said coming into my room. She was a blond of course and she had big blue eyes.  
  
"Who, are you?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"Me, well, I'm little old Molly Holly." (A/N: I'm using Molly's old look instead of the new!)  
  
"Well, little old me needs some rest." I said pulling the pillow over my face.  
  
"Well, let's talk about it then. Where I'm from we talk about things to get our minds off of it."  
  
"Well, where I'm from we cry and cry and then once we're done we cry some more." I said getting up and getting a water bottle from the fridge. I sat on the table and on it was a note from Amy.  
  
Jess,  
  
Where in the hell did you go? When we come back be there!  
  
Amy, Matt, and Jeff  
  
Where in the hell did I go? Where in the hell did they go? I asked myself as I went back to my bed.  
  
"Well, water's not gonna take your mind of whatever it is, unless your thirsty." Molly said laughing.  
  
"Whatever." I mumbled sitting down.  
  
"Come on get up." She said.  
  
"Get out of your wrestling character." I said.  
  
"Fine. Now get your ass up and talk to me little one." She said.  
  
"Fine, Nora. Why are guys such big jerks?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Well, your probably had more experience with them instead of me."  
  
"It's life honey. It's something I'll probably never understand."  
  
"You remember Jason?" I asked (I forgot his name. Sorry.)  
  
"Yeah, your fiancée."  
  
"He was cheating on me with Jeff's girlfriend. Then Jeff had the nerve to tell me that he saw Jason kissing Beth in the hotel lobby last night. Well, guess what Nora!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"IT'S DAY!" I screamed.  
  
"Come down. It's alright."  
  
"Alright? No, I'll tell you what's alright." I said standing up and taking a drink of my water. "That some of a bitch Jeff is going to get his ass kicked."  
  
"Get his ass kicked?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna get somebody to do it."  
  
"Hold on there Michael Myers. Take the mask off and sit down." Nora said standing up and pulling me down and taking my water.  
  
"Why are you going to kill him?"  
  
"He kept it from me."  
  
"It was only for 6 to 7 hours at least stupid."  
  
"I saw him this morning and he didn't say a damn thing."  
  
"Get him and Jason out of your mind. It's life, deal with it."  
  
"I'm gonna kill him, just wait and watch." I mumbled. Then Nora grabbed the water bottle and poured water all over my face.  
  
"You bitch!" I screamed.  
  
"You're not going to kill anyone now go get dressed and get ready for the arena."  
  
"Fine." I mumbled and right before Nora left she said the most horrible thing ever in the history of right now.  
  
"You're riding with Jeff and I'm making sure of it." After that she closed the door.  
  
I then started to mumble cussing words up under my breath all the way to the bathroom.  
  
(Ok, peeps, remember the rules. That was chapter 3, I know it was kind of short but I didn't want the car scene to come till the next one. If there even is the next one! I'm coming up with a new story called Lost. Lost will be coming out on November 25, so everyone get ready because it's going to be the most anticipated chapter after chapter ever written by me so that's just a little bit of it. Also if a lot of people ask me what it's about I'll put it up right after Never What It Seems Sequel to Kiss the Pain Away. So keep the reviews coming! Thanks! Love Always, DHack!) 


End file.
